Kodoku no Kakurenbo
thumb|300px|Imagen del PV Hide and Seek of Isolation (孤独ノ隠レンボ /Kodoku no Kakurenbo /Solitario Juego de Escondidas) es una Canción Original Vocaloid . Esta canción es la primera parte de la Saga "Bookmark of Demise Project " producida por 150P. Los temas principales de esta canción son la Emisión Especial NNN, la cual dice que por la madrugada pasan por la tele esta tal emisión donde dan a conocer los nombres de las personas que morirán y la leyenda de un juego llamado Hitori Kakurenbo (Literalmente "Jugar a las Escondidas Solo"), en el que se supone que juegas a las escondidas con una muñeca poseída y si ésta te encuentra puede poseer tu cuerpo. El chico de esta canción es identificado como "A-ya". Comentario del Autor: *''"El rumor de comienzos de verano era, que el joven se había escondido en algún lugar."'' Intérprete: IA Música: 150P Letra: Suzumu Guitarra: Gibson Vídeo e Ilustración: Komine Diseño Principal: Saine *Nicovideo *YouTube Letra Kanji= 物語の始まり　開ける幕 主役　ギミックピエロの喜劇の笑い雨 濁った泥水に　映った君の顔 平凡な日常　うんざりだった 艶聞好物で　推測吐き散らし 夢か現（うつつ）かにさ　大衆心理 引いた罰の栞（しおり）から 溢れ出す　オモチャそっと広げて 1　7　1　3 見つけ出した　おとぎ話　熟れた果実のように 甘い蜜　群がり　狂う　感情征服 雨上がり　何でもない　笑う陰がほら揺れる 本を開けた無邪気な憧憬 退屈しのぎにさ　始めるこのゲーム 平凡な日常　隔たる代償 鬼の目を隠して　切り裂く鉄の味 赤く紡ぎいれば　準備完了？ 乗車券握りしめて 告げる針　君の目奪う 1　2　0　3 始めようか　かくれんぼ　「最初の鬼は僕だ」 ノイズ映す　テレビは泣く　存在証明 120のなんでもない　笑う君がほら漏らす 「次は君が鬼の番」だと どこかで聴いた不思議な話 生る人　亡き人　臨時放送　 「さて本日死ぬのは無邪気なあなた」 予知？　余地？　与知？　皆無表情 ほら重なった　ほら顔見せた さあリミット迫った最終章 嗚呼鬼が来る　もう鬼が来る ねえ　無邪気に狂った鬼が来る 見つけ出した　おとぎ話　熟れた果実は枯れて 甘い蜜　夕立　誘う　超常現象 終焉ノ独リ遊戯（あそび）　夏の陰がほら傍に そこにいた鬼が嗤（わら）った 「僕の勝ち」 始めよう　さあ　かくれんぼを　「本当の鬼は誰だ？」 プロローグは皮肉に告げる　完全犯罪 初夏の噂　一人遊び　輪廻する栞猫（しおりねこ） 「次ハ君ガ鬼ノ番ダ」と* |-| Romaji= monogatari no hajimari akeru maku shuyaku gimikku piero no kigeki no warai ame nigotta doromizu ni utsutta kimi no kao heibonna nichijou unzari datta enbun koubutsu de suisoku hakichirashi yume ka utsutsu ka ni sa taishuu shinri hiita batsu no shiori kara afuredasu omocha sotto hirogete 1713 mitsukedashita otogibanashi ureta kajitsu no you ni amai mitsu muragari kuruu kanjou seifuku ameagari nan demo nai warau kage ga hora yureru hon wo aketa mujakina doukei taikutsushinogi ni sa hajimeru kono geemu heibon na nichijou hedataru daishou oni no me wo kakushite kirisaku tetsu no aji akaku tsumugi ireba junbi kanryou？ joushaken nigirishimete tsugeru hari kimi no me ubau 1203 hajimeyou ka kakurenbo "saisho no oni wa boku da" noizu utsusu terebi wa naku sonzai shoumei hyaku nijuu no nan demo nai warau kimi ga hora morasu "tsugi wa kimi ga oni no ban" da to dokoka de kiita fushigina hanashi iruhito nakihito rinji housou "sate honjitsu shinu no wa mujakina anata" yochi？ yochi？ yochi？ kaimu hyoujou hora kasanatta hora kao miseta saa rimitto sematta saishuushou aa oni ga kuru mou oni ga kuru nee mujakini kurutta oni ga kuru mitsukedashita otogibanashi ureta kajitsu wa karete amai mitsu yuudachi sasou choujougenshou shuuen no hitori asobi natsu no kage ga hora soba ni soko ni ita oni ga waratta "boku no kachi" hajimeyou saa kakurenbo wo "hontou no oni wa dare da？" puroroogu wa hiniku ni tsugeru kanzen hanzai shoka no uwasa hitori asobi rin'nesuru shiori neko "tsugi wa kimi ga oni no ban da" to* |-| Español= La historia comienza, el telón se abre. El protagonista, un rebuscado payaso en una comedia de lluvia sonriente. Tu rostro reflejado en el agua turbia. Harto de la mundana rutina diaria. En tu favorita historia de amor, las interferencias se encuentran dispersas. En los sueños o en la realidad, psicología de las masas. A partir del pecado en el marcador, Desbordándose, el juguete se abre suavemente. 1 7 1 3 El cuento de hadas que encontré, como una fruta madura. La multitud se vuelve loca por la miel dulce, sometiendo la emoción. Después de la lluvia, no queda nada. Mira, la sombra sonriente está temblando. La inocente adoración abrió el libro. El juego para la aburrición está empezando. Mundana rutina diaria, compensación distante. Oculta los ojos del demonio, y el sabor del hierro filoso. Si hay una seda roja, ¿están los preparativos completos? Apretando los billetes del tren. Las manecillas del reloj cautivan tus ojos. 1 2 0 3 ¿Deberíamos empezar? El juego de las escondidas. “Yo seré el demonio primero” Emitiendo ruidos, la televisión grita, probando tu existencia. 120 es nada, mientras ríes revelas que, “El siguiente es tú turno de ser el demonio” Una extraña historia oída en algún lugar. Personas vivas, personas muertas, emisión especial. “Ahora, la persona que muera hoy será el tú inocente” ¿Predicción? ¿relevancia? ¿conocimiento dado? Una expresión inexistente. Mira, se está amontonando. Mira, mi cara fue vista. Ahora, el capítulo final se acerca a su límite. Ah, el demonio se acerca, el demonio ya está llegando. Oye, el loco, inocente demonio se acerca. El cuento de hadas que encontré, la fruta madura se marchita. Miel dulce, atraída a la lluvia nocturna, un fenómeno paranormal. El fin del juego; mira, la sombra del verano está a tu lado. Por ahí el demonio está burlándose. “He ganado.” Ven, ¿deberíamos de empezar? El juego de las escondidas. “¿Quién es el verdadero demonio?” El prólogo está irónicamente dicho, un crimen perfecto. Un rumor de principios de verano, jugando solo. El reencarnado gato en el marcador dice: “El siguiente es tu turno para ser el demonio” Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por IA Categoría:Salón de la Fama Categoría:Canción publicada en 2012